pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Beattie (poet)
|birth_place = Laurencekirk, Kincardineshire, Scotland |death_date =August |death_place = Aberdeen, Scotland |nationality = Scottish |occupation = scholar, poet |notable_works = Essay on the Nature and Immutability of Truth (1770); The Minstrel (1771-1774)}} James Beattie (25 October 1735 - 18 August 1803) was a Scottish poet, essayist, philosopher, and academic. Life Overview Beattie was born the son of a shopkeeper and small farmer at Laurencekirk in the Mearns, and educated at Aberdeen University. In 1760, he was appointed professor of moral philosophy there as a result of the interest of his intimate friend, Robert Arbuthnot of Haddo. In the following year he published a volume of poems, The Judgment of Paris (1765), which attracted attention. The two works, however, which brought him most fame were: #his Essay on the Nature and Immutability of Truth (1770), intended as an answer to David Hume, which had great immediate success, and led to an introduction to the King, a pension of £200, and the degree of LL.D. from the University of Oxford; and #his poem The Minstrel, which constitutes his true title to remembrance, winning him the praise of Samuel Johnson. It contains much beautiful descriptive writing. Beattie was prominent in arguing against the institution of slavery, notably in his Essay on the Nature and Immutability of Truth and Elements of Moral Science.A North East Story: Abolishing the slave trade. Web, Feb. 3, 2009 Beattie underwent much domestic sorrow in the death of his wife and two promising sons, which broke down his own health and spirits.John William Cousin, "Bayly, Thomas Haynes," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 29-30. Web, Dec. 12, 2017. Youth Beattie was born at Laurencekirk, Kincardine, Scotland, on 25 Oct. 1735. His father, a shopkeeper and small farmer, died in 1742; the boy was supported by his eldest brother, David, who sent him in 1749 to the Marischal College, Aberdeen, where he soon obtained a bursary. At Aberdeen he studied Greek under Thomas Blackwell, author of An Inquiry into the Life and Writings of Homer, but showed no aptitude for mathematics.Bullen, 22. In 1753, having earned the degree of M.A., and being anxious to obtain immediate employment in order to relieve his brother from further expense, he accepted the post of schoolmaster and parish clerk to the parish of Fardoun, near Laurencekirk. Here he made the acquaintance of Lord Gardenstown and Lord Monboddo, and began to come into notice by his contributions to the Scots Magazine. He had always been fond of music, and now cultivated it zealously in his retirement. We are assured by his biographers that, in his admiration for the romantic scenery, he would often stay whole nights under the open sky, returning home at sunrise. The impressions gained during his residence at Faraoun are apparent in the descriptive passages of his best and most celebrated poem, written many years afterwards, the Minstrel. With a view to entering the church he returned during the winter to the Marischal College, in order to attend some divinity lectures.Bullen, 23. In 1758 he was appointed to a vacant mastership at the grammar school of Aberdeen; and two years afterwards, much to his own surprise, was raised, by the influence of a powerful friend, to the chair of moral philosophy and logic in the Marischal College. He began to lecture in the winter session of 1760-1, and for upwards of thirty years continued to discharge his duties with industry and ability. There existed at Aberdeen a literary and convivial club, known as the 'Wise Club,' consisting chiefly of professors who used to meet once a fortnight at a tavern to read essays. Beattie was admitted to membership, and enjoyed the society of Dr. Reid, Dr. Campbell, Dr. Gregory, and other worthies. Poet In 1761 he published his first volume, Original Poems and Translations, dedicated to the Earl of Erroll, consisting of pieces contributed to the Scots Magazine and verses recently composed. This collection, says his biographer, Sir William Forbes, "was very favourably received, and stamped Dr. Beattie with the character of a poet of great and original genius." The poet, too sensible to form such an astoundmg judgment, used in later years to destroy all the copies that he could and, and only four pieces from the collection were allowed to accompany the Minstrel. Beattie's first visit to London was paid in the summer of 1763, on which occasion he made a pilgrimage to Pope's villa at Twickenham. In 1765 he published a smoothly written but inanimate poem, the Judgement of Paris, and later in the same year Verses on the Death of Churchill, a most abusive performance which he afterwards suppressed. In the autumn of 1765 Beattie addressed a letter in terms of extravagant flattery to the poet Thomas Gray, who was on a visit to the Earl of Strathmore at Glammis Castle. "Will you permit us," he wrote, "to hope that we shall have an opportunity at Aberdeen of thanking you in person for the honour you have done to Britain and to the poetic art by your inestimable compositions?" In response he received a letter of invitation to Glammis; a very cordial meeting followed, and a lasting friendship sprang up between the poets. A new edition of Beattie's poems appeared in 1766. Writing to Dr. Blacklock on 22 Sept. of that year, he announced that he was engaged on a poem in the Spenserian stanza, wherein he proposed to be either "droll or pathetic, descriptive or sentimental, tender or satirical, as the humour strikes." In May of the following year he recurred to the subject; "My performance in Spenser's stanza has not advanced a single line these many months. It is called the 'Minstrel.' The subject was suggested by a dissertation on the old minstrels which is prefixed to a collection of ballads lately published by Dodsley in three volumes." In 1768 he wrote (in the Aberdeen Journal) a poetical address in broad Scotch to Alexander Ross, author of a poem in that dialect, The Fortunate Shepherdess. Marriage On 28 June 1767 Beattie married Mary Dunn, daughter of the rector of the grammar school, Aberdeen. This lady became some years afterwards afflicted with insanity, a malady inherited from her mother. At first it showed itself in strange follies, as when she took some china jars from the mantelpiece and arranged them on the top of the parlour-door so that they might fall on her husband's head when he entered (Dyce's Prefatory Memoir to Beattie's Poems in the Aldine Series). Finally she became so violent that she had to be separated from the family. Two sons were the issue of the marriage. ''Essay on Truth'' Hitherto Beattie had been known only as a poet; he now aspired to make his mark as a philosopher. In his professorial capacity he had been compelled to make some acquaintance with the writings of Hume, and he now announced his intention of exposing the absurdity of that philosopher's system. "Our sceptics," he writes to Dr. Blacklock, "either believe the doctrines they publish, or they do not believe them; if they believe them they are fools, if not they are something worse." The result of Beattie's inquiries was given to the world in 1770 under the title of an Essay on Truth. Being anxious to sell the manuscript to a publisher, Beattie had asked his friends Sir William Forbesand and Mr. Arbuthnot to conduct negotiations. These gentlemen, finding a difficulty in disposing of the manuscript, determined to publish the book on their own account, wrote to the author that the manuscript was sold, and sent him fifty guineas.Bullen, 24. The book was received very favourably, passed through five large editions in four years, and was translated into French, German, Dutch, and Italian. In the history of philosophy it has not the slightest importance. The loose, commonplace character of the professor's reasoning made the essay popular among such readers as wish to be thought acquainted with the philosophy of the day, while they have neither the ability nor inclination to grapple with metaphysical problems. Attacks on Hume in singularly bad taste abound throughout the book. Hume is said to have complained that he "had not been used like a gentleman;" and this probably is the only notice that he deigned to take of the professor's labours. ''The Minstrel'' In 1771 appeared anonymously the first book of The Minstrel, which passed through four editions before the publication (in 1774) of the second book. The harmony of versification and the beauty of the descriptive passages have preserved this poem from the oblivion which has overtaken Beattie's other writings. Immediately after the publication of the first book Gray wrote to congratulate the author and offer some minute criticism. In a letter to the Dowager Lady Forbes, dated 12 Oct. 1772, Beattie confessed that he intended to paint himself under the character of Edwin. Public acclaim His health having been impaired by the the labour bestowed on the composition of the Essay on Truth, Beattie went for a change to London in the autumn of 1771. Here he made the acquaintance of Mrs. Montagu, Hawkesworth, Armstrong, Garrick, and Dr. Johnson. In one of his letters he writes: "Johnson has been greatly misrepresented. I have passed several days with him and found him extremely agreeable." He returned to Aberdeen in December. Partly for the sake of his health and partly in the hope improving his prospects, he came again to London in April 1773, accompanied by his wife. Having called on Lord Dartmouth with a letter of introduction, he was shortly afterwards invited to wait on Lord North, who assured him that the king should be made acquainted with his arrival. At the same time he became familiar with Dr, Porteus, afterwards bishop of London. By Lord Dartmouth he was presented, at the first levée after his arrival, to the king. On 20 August an official letter arrived from Lord North's secretary announcing that the king had conferred upon him 200l. a year. Shortly afterwards Beattie paid his respects to the king and queen at Kew, and was received very affably. "I never stole a book but one," said his majesty, "and that was yours. I stole it from the queen to give it to Lord Hertford to read." They conversed on the state of moral philosophy and deplored the progress of infidelity, the king remarking that he "could hardily believe that any thinking man could really be an atheist, unless he could bring himself to believe that he made himself; a thought which pleased the king exceedingly, and he repeated it several times to the queen." About this time his portrait was painted by Sir Joshua Reynolds, who generously made him a present of it. In the picture Beattie is represented in his doctor's gown, with the 'Essay on Truth' under his arm; beside him stands Truth, holding in one hand a pair of scales, and with the other thrusting down 3 figures (2 of which are meant to represent Hume and Voltaire) emblematic of Prejudice, Scepticism, and Folly. After 5 months' stay in London Beattie returned to Aberdeen. In 1773 Beattie declined the offer of the vacant chair of moral philosophy at Edinburgh University; nor could he be persuaded to accept a living in the Anglican church. 3 years afterwards appeared a new edition, published by subscription, in quarto, of the Essay on Truth, to which were appended 3 essays: On Poetry and Music as they affect the Mind, On Laughter and Ludicrous Composition, and On the Utility of Classical Learning.' A new edition of the Minstrel, together with such other poems as the author wished to preserve, was published in 1777. A letter to Dr. Blair, On the Improvement of Psalmody in Scotland, was printed for private circulation in 1778, which was followed (in 1779) by a List of Scotticisms, published for the use of those who attended his lectures. In 1780 he contributed a paper "On Dreaming" to the Mirror; and in 1783 he published Dissertations Moral and Critical, a book which met with the most enthusiastic praise from Cowper, who declared, in a letter to Hayley, that Beattie was the only author he had seen "whose critical and philosophical researches are diversified and embellished by a poetical imagination that makes even the driest subject and the leanest a feast for epicures." Private misfortune To seek relief from domestic troubles (his wife's insanity being now confirmed), Beattie paid a visit to London in 1784, and afterwards spent some time with Dr. Porteus (now bishop of Chester) at Hunton near Maidstone. In 1786 he published his Evidences of the Christian Religion, and in the following year he came again to London, on which occasion he visited the king and queen at Windsor. The first volume of his Elements of Moral Science appeared in 1790, and about this time he superintended an edition of Addison's Periodical Papers, adding a few notes to Tickell's Life and Johnson's Remarks. Volume ii of the Transactions of the Royal Society of Edinburgh contains some remarks by Beattie "On Passages of the Sixth Book of the Æneid." On 19 Nov. he suffered a severe affliction by the loss of his eldest son (aged 22), James Hay Beattie, a young man of considerable promise.Bullen, 25. In the following April he went with his second son to London, and spent some time at Fulham with Dr. Porteus, now bishop of London. The second volume of Elements of Moral Science, which contained a strong attack on the slave trade, appeared in 1793; and in the same year his favourite sister, Mrs. Valentine, died. His health became now so impaired that he was unable to attend to his duties and was obliged to engage an assistant. He continued, however, to deliver occasional lectures until 1797. In 1794 he issued for private circulation Essays and Fragments in Prose and Verse (published afterwards for sale in 1799), to which he prefixed an affecting biographical sketch. Meanwhile his second son, Montagu, became seriously ill, grew from bad to worse, and died in 1796. As he looked for the last time on the body, the father exclaimed: "I have now done with the world." He was quite stupefied with grief, and for a time his memory forsook him. In April 1799 he was struck with palsy, which kept him almost speechless for eight days. From this attack he recovered, but the malady frequently returned. In his later years he had grown somewhat corpulent, but it was noticed that he grew thinner a few months before his death. He eventually succumbed to palsy, after great suffering, on 18 Aug. 1803. He was buried next to his sons in St. Nicholas's churchyard, Aberdeen, and Dr. James Gregory wrote a Latin inscription for his tomb. Writing Critical introduction by George Saintsbury Beattie is perhaps the most difficult poet of the eighteenth century for a nineteenth-century reader to criticise sympathetically. His original poetical power was almost nil. But he had a delicate and sensitive taste, and was a diligent student of the works of Gray and Collins on the one hand, and of the ballads which Percy had just published on the other. His earlier poems are merely so many variations on the Elegy and the Ode on the Passions. His Judgment of Paris and his Lines on Churchill are perhaps those of his works in which he was least indebted to others, and they are almost worthless intrinsically, besides being (at least the Churchill lines) in the worst possible taste. As for The Minstrel, it is certainly a most remarkable poem. The author has shown his judgment in prefixing no argument to either book, for in truth neither admits of one. The poem has neither head nor tail, and the central figure of the youthful Edwin is a mere peg on which to hang descriptive passages, moral disquisitions, and digressions of every kind. The general effect upon the modern reader is exactly that of a sham ruin or a Gothic edifice of the Wyatt period. Yet the poem was, and long continued to be, extremely popular; and it gave the impulse in many cases to the production of much better work than itself. In fact it exactly reflected the vague and ill-instructed craving of the age for the dismissal of artificial poetry and for a return to nature, and at the same time to the romantic style. This fact must always give it an interest which its elegant second-hand imagery, its feeble Werterisms, and above all its extraordinary incoherence, may on closer acquaintance fail to sustain. Beattie would have been a poet if he could, and his sedulous efforts and gentle sensibility sometimes bring him within sight, though at a long distance, of the promised land. But he never reaches it, and his best work is only made up of reminiscences of others’ visits and of far-off echoes of the heavenly music.from George Saintsbury, "Critical Introduction: James Beattie (1735–1803)," The English Poets: Selections with critical introductions (edited by Thomas Humphry Ward). New York & London: Macmillan, 1880-1918. Web, Feb. 26, 2016. Recognition In 1773 Beattie received the honorary degree of Doctor of Laws from the University of Oxford. In the same year he was awarded a £200 annual pension by the king. A life of Beattie by Sir William Forbes, who had much enthusiasm but little judgment, appeared in 1806. A biographical sketch, An Account of the Life of James Beattie, LL.D., was published in 1804 by Alexander Bower. Beattie's poem "An Epitaph" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, (1250-1900)."An Epitaph", Oxford Book of English Verse , 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Original Poems and Translations. London Aberdeen?: Douglas?, for A. Millar, 1760. *The Judgement of Paris: A poem. London:T. Becket / P.A. De Hondt / J. Balfour, Edinburgh, 1765. *''Poems on Several Subjects. Edinburgh: W. Creech, 1766; London: T. Strahan, 1780. *''A Minstrel; or, The progess of genius: A poem: Book the first'' (anonymous). London: Edward & Charles Dilly / A. Kincaid & W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1770. *''The Minstrel; or, The progress of genius: A poem, in two books. London: Edward & Charles Dilly / A. Kincaid & W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1774. *''The Poetical Works (edited by Thomas Parke). London: J. Sharpe, 1809. *''The Poetical Works'' (with memoir by Alexander Dyce). London: William Pickering, 1831; Boston: Little, Brown & Co.Little, Brown / New York: Evans & Dickinson, 1854. *''Poetical Works of James Thomson, James Beattie, Gilbert West, and John Bampfylde'' (edited by Myles Birkett Foster). London: Routledge, Warne, & Routledge, 1853.Search results = au:Gilbert West, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 7, 2017. *''The Poetical Works of Beattie, Blair, and Falconer'' (with Robert Blair & William Falconer; edited by George Gilfillan). Edinburgh: James Nichol, 1854. *''The Poetical Works. London: Bell & Daldy, 1866. Non-fiction *An Essay on the Nature and Immutability of Truth: In opposition to sophistry and scepticism. Edinburgh: A. Kincaid & J. Bell, 1770. *Essays: On the nature and immutability of truth, in opposition to sophistry and scepticism. On poetry and music as they affect the mind. On laughter and ludicrous composition. On the utility of classical learning. (1 volume), Edinburgh: William Creech, 1776; (2 volumes), Dublin: C. Jenkin, 1778. ''Volume I *''Scoticisms: Arranged in alphabetical order, designed to correct improprieties of speech and writing''. Edinburgh: W. Creech, 1787. *''Dissertations Moral and Critical: On memory and imagination / On dreaming / The theory of language / On fable and romance / On the attachments of kindred / Illustrations on sublimity''. London: W. Strahan / T. Cadell / W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1783. *''Evidences of the Christian Religion: Briefly and plainly stated''. (2 volumes), Edinburgh & London: W. Creech / A. Strahan / T. Cadell, 1786. Volume I *''The theory of Language: In two parts: Part I. Of the origin and general nature of speech / Part II. Of universal grammar''. Edinburgh & London: W. Creech / A. Strahan / T. Cadell, 1788. *''Elements of Moral Science''. (2 volumess), Edinburgh: T. Cadell, London / William Creech, 1790-1793; (3 volumes), Philadelphia: Matthew Carey, 1790-1794. Volume I, Volume II *''Selected Philosophical Writings'' (edited by James Anthony Harris). Exeter, UK: Imprint Academic, 2004. Collected editions *''Essays and Fragments: In prose and verse''. Edinburgh: J. Moir, 1794. *''The Philosophical and Critical Works'' (facsimile edition). (4 volumes), Hildesheim, NY: Olms, 1974. *''The Works''. Philadelphia: Hopkins & Earle, 1809. Volume VI *''The Works'' (edited by Roger J Robinson). (8 volumes), London: Routledge / Thoemmes Press, 1996. Letters & journals *William Forbes, An Account of the Life and Writings of James Beattie: Including many of his original letters. Edinburgh: Archibald Constable, 1807. *''James Beattie's London Diary, 1773'' (edited by Ralph S. Walker). Aberdeen, UK: Aberdeen University Press, 1948. *''James Beattie's Day-Book, 1773-1778''. Aberdeen, UK: Third Spalding Club, 1948. *''The Correspondence''. Bristol, UK: Thoemmes Continuum, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Beattie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 27, 2016. See also * List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 28, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"An Epitaph" *Selected Poetry of James Beattie (1735-1803) ("The Minstrel; or, The progress of genius excerpt) at Representative Poetry Online *Beattie in The English Poets: An anthology: Extract from The Minstrel, Book I *James Beattie (1735-1803) info & 10 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *James Beattie at PoemHunter (29 poems) *James Beattie at Poetry Nook (63 poems) ;Books * * ;About *James Beattie in the Encyclopædia Britannica * James Beattie (1735-1803) by Julie Watt. * James Beattie at the Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Beattie, James (1735-1803) Category:1735 births Category:1803 deaths Category:18th-century Scottish people Category:19th-century Scottish people Category:People educated at Aberdeen Grammar School Category:Academics of the University of Aberdeen Category:Alumni of the University of Aberdeen Category:People from Kincardine and Mearns Category:Scottish literary critics Category:Scottish scholars and academics Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish essayists Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets